My Lover's Keeper
by Phantombeliever
Summary: We all know that Erik had a cruel childhood with a gypsy master. What if he met someone there who will loved him first? Luna the keeper's daughter a loving child tortured by her father. What happens when he falls for Christine? EOW. Premovie, postmovie.:D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Luna's POV 

It all began when I was a mere gypsy-child living in the caravans of a traveling fare and never remaining in one place for very long. That was I met him. He was at the time a young boy of nine when I saw him being dragged quite literally on his back towards my father's camp on his back. The white mask he wore soaked with the blood from hidden scrapes and bruises. My father came out and paid the boy's mother a large pouch of coins for bringing him his 'order'.

I was older than he, a young girl of eleven when this tale begins and often equated my father with the evil sadistic men who were stoned to death in the bible. They never caved in before their tormentors but I was not so strong, six years of rape and molestation had made me weak and frail, and I feared for the boy, he did not know what didn't know what kind of man my father really was. Knowing all too well that he would find out sooner or later I crept out of my tent and to the boy's corner of the shabbiest tent reserved for newcomers with the sounds of fair groundskeepers grumbling about the way the trash just piled up more and more. They stopped as I passed by turning to gaze at me with a mixture of sympathy and sadness for they knew full well what my father did to me every night.

"STOP!" cried the man the in front of the tent flap, who stood guard as he usually did to anyone who was out on ground after hours. I obeyed her and smiled as Jerry came up and knelt down before me lowering his spectacles to see with aging eyes. "Well I'll be! Whatca doin' der youn' lady, ya know yer father a'int gonna want yer outta bed a' this hour."

"I wish to see the knew one." I stated in a small whisper. Then added quickly, "My father sent me to make sure he was behaving himself." Now Jerry knew full well I was not telling the truth, but still he relented after making me promise not to say anything about my father to the boy before throwing back the flap. The heavy smell of some animal emanated from a large cage set in the middle of the room. The floor of the cage was packed with mangled straw. There was a bowl of water, a plate with some unidentifiable scraps of food on it, and a bucket. Huddled in the corner of the metal box was the boy, his legs drawn up and his breathing shallow.

"Hello." I aid softly as I tiptoed over the cage.

"Go away!" the boy moaned, but I ignored him.

"My name is Luna." I said and then reading the nametag on the cage said, "It's nice to meet you Erik. "

"What do you want, please don't beat me any more… please… please… no more whips and fists." He began sobbing and I ran to him and held him not knowing why.

"I've not come to beat you, but to warn you of--" footsteps were heading towards us.

"Hide!" Erik whispered I shook my head. I would not let my father take another victim. Erik seemed not to notice he pushed me behind the flap and the door banged open. Torchlight flickered on the walls, illuminating my father's monstrous silhouette. The man reached out and grabbed him, hefting Erik to his feet by the collar of his shirt. This time, Erik's little wrist was squeezed painfully as my father pulled him out of the wagon and into the freak-tent through a flap in the back. My father shoved the child through an iron door with a satisfied chuckle. He slammed the cage door and padlocked it. There was no way he would let this treasure escape.

"Welcome home. Don't speak 'less you're spoken to -hell, don't speak unless I _tell_ you to-, and do what you're told. Do all that and maybe I won't have to smack you around too much." He pointed to a wall where a whip hung coiled. "If you can't do what you're told, then that's," he exaggerated his pointing motion, "for you." More low chuckles followed this introduction. "You better make me money, boy, after what I laid out for you." Just to prove his point my father unlocked the door and grabbed the cruel rope-like instrument and commenced to beat the boy.

His screams were hoarse and my father's cruel laughter was of no comfort. I waited until I could no longer bear it before coming out with a cry of, "leave him alone!" and then my father turned.

"You! What the _hell_ are you doing outta bed? Come to see the freak have you Lu?" he smiled cruelly, "c'mere babe." He said and pulled me on my knees before turning back to the nine-year-old in the cage. "She purty a'int she boy." he asked.

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?" he raised the whip again.

Now the poor boy was so scared that he forgot he was supposed to call him master and as punishment he moved to whip the boy again. I was not about to let that happen. I reached up and punched him in the face, he yowled and I ran in front of the boy.

"You despicable wench!" he growled and reached for me and pulled me on his lap smacking me hard. "You will pay for that tonight." Infuriated he stormed out calling me to come with him. I lagged a moment to watch the boy in the corner crawl to the bars of the cage.

"Thank you for standing up for me…" he said softly.

"You're welcome Erik." I whispered. "I have to go now…"

"No…please…" he begged

"I must, but if you like I shall sing you to sleep…"

"Yes please, Lu." I smiled at my pet name and climbed over the bars to into the cage next to him, tripping once with an 'oof'. "Are you all right?" he asked as I crawled to his side and nodded sitting down next to him.

"I only know one lullaby, I hope you like it." I said and began to sing, allowing my hands to travel in the thick black hair and bring his hand to rest against my chest.

"_Try not to get worried, try not to turn on to  
Problems that upset you, oh.  
Don't you know  
Everything's all right, yes, everything's fine.  
And we want you to sleep well tonight.  
Let the world turn without you tonight.  
If we try, we'll get by, so forget all about us tonight_

Everything's all right, yes, everything's all right, yes everything's fine. 

Sleep and I shall soothe you, calm you, and anoint you.  
Myrrh for your hot forehead, oh.  
Then you'll feel  
Everything's all right, yes, everything's fine.  
And it's cool, and the ointments sweet  
For the fire in your head and feet.  
Close your eyes, close your eyes   
And relax, think of nothing tonight."

**(Disclaimer: these are Mary Magdalene's lines from the song **_**Everything's all right**_** from Jesus Christ Superstar)**

I stopped when I heard the soft snoring of the boy coming from my chest and kissed his cheek, before going to warm my father's bed. When I arrived I was greeted the usual way by my father's fist. He then would kiss the bruise and shove his body on mine. I hardly felt it any more when he would shove his masculinity into the confines of my body. He moved and with brutal hands he squeezed me hard on the breast becoming abusive and painfully rough with gouges and bleeding teeth marks on my skin.

He would order me to cry out his name and moan as if I were enjoying his sexing as he rutted on me like an animal. As long as I did these things he would not prolong my torment, and when he finished he would sleep and I could sneak out and see Erik. When the time came I went back to the tent where Jerry had fallen asleep. I crept in and climbed back into the cage with a small clank and a mutter of soreness I managed to climb in and settle down next to Erik, who stirred and looked at me. Tears began to form in his eyes, "Shh, I am here…"

"I had a nightmare. Can you sing me another lullaby to make it go away?" I smiled and kissed his forehead and made up another lullaby to sing to him.

-TIME LAPS NEXT DAY-

I awoke to pain in my cheek and found the horrifying sight of my father over me, a knife in his hand and an unconscious Erik by my side. "That will teach you to sneak away you little trollop!" he laughed and stormed out.

"Erik! Erik!" I crawled to him and pressed his chest until he woke. "Thank god!" I breathed when the sobbing boy embraced me, and I returned the gesture.

"Luna? You're hurt!" he crawled away and brought his pale and cloth to clean the wound

"Thank you…" I sobbed for the wound hurt very badly.

"Don't mention it." He said.

"Oh, my, god!" I said as I gazed at my face in the water,

"I'm sorry Lu. I guess you're like me now." He said wiping the jagged slash in my face. "I tried to wake you but he knocked me out and then hit you on the head with a board." He explained.

"I'm tired Erik and hungry, can I stay with you tonight?" He nodded saying that he was also tired and would be glad of company. We stretched out on the straw and closed our eyes. I wanted nothing more than to scream and cry, but knew that would only bring unwanted attention, eventually despite our fear and misery, Erik and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Short... sorry I'm sick with a vomiting problem and my head hurts. Crow: Here**'s that update you wanted.

Chapter two

1 YEAR LATER

Time meant little to Erik as he spent the next week nursing Luna back to health. Winter was closing in on them and Christmas was soon to arrive. The thing was though, that it didn't matter to Erik whether it was the holidays or not. He had nowhere to go and nothing to do. It was very lonely in the cage, and also disgusting because of the lovely array of rats that had now taken up occupancy in the holes. Not that he really minded, for though he detested rats and rodents of any kind he had no one else for company.

Luna was there, but then she was not there. Ever since her father's disfigurement of her one year prior she was not really there anymore. She would sit still and silent rocking herself back and forth, taking deep long breaths with her chin atop her knees. The recently acquired fever was of no help at all. The cold wind and snowy atmosphere was unpredictable and drafts always blew in from the outside, chilling her through her tattered rags. Poor Erik racked his ten-year-old mind day in and out as he tried to think of ways to help his friend but could think of nothing that would do any good even when he thought of something, for he usually drew a blank card every time.

Closing his eyes he went back to the pale of dirty water and dumped it into the pisspot, knowing that foul water was of no more use for healing than it was for drinking. Luckily there was a leak in the tent and plenty of rain water in his bucket still remotely fresh from last night's storm. It was strange, the whether he thought, pouring in the evening and a full-out blizzard during the daytime. Still, he was grateful for it because it gave him fresh water for drinking and cold water for Luna's fever. Looking at the maggot-infested rag, which was half eaten by moths, he shook his head and tossed it out side the cage where one of the baby rats; pinkies as he called them curled up on it in a spiral with its pregnant mother close behind.

Erik stole a peak over his shoulder to gaze at Luna not so peaceful face as she slept on a patch of old dirty straw. She was trembling as she law there curled up in the fetal position, sweat turning her blond hair nearly brown. Her brow was furrowed and there were circles under eyes as black as his hair. He crept over to her and kissed her forehead, she did not stir so he left her be, trying to think of what he could use to swab her forehead now that he had thrown the cloth away, Sighing he looked at the penny in his hand scornfully, it had been a gift from Luna. Her wages for that week since her father had upgraded her to the rank of whorek rather than sex slave, although Erik really didn't see the difference.

Looking back at her he whispered softly, "Someday Lu. Somehow I_ will _get us out of here. Even if it costs me my life, you'll die happy warm and safe..." he crawled over to her and wrapped her twelve-year-old boys in his arms. "Just you wait and see."

- TIME LAPS- later that night

Luna moaned in her sleep as she was yanked brutally upward into the figure of her fathers overweight body. "Time to do your job wench!" Luna cried out as her body was then thrust over Erik's who groaned and looked up in terror.

"Do him! Or It'll be 'is death!" Her father roared and Luna sobbing did as she was told, proceeding to fondle him. Her father satisfied with the display yanked her up and proceeded with his nightly raping, leaving a traumatized Erik in his shock induced fainting spell. When he was done he dropped his naked daughter atop the boys chest, chuckling with the after affects of his pleasure and leaving to get his dinner.

-TIME LAPS AN HOUR LATER-

Luna woke with a start to find Erik holding her, she clung to him and cried. "Erik, my god... I'm sorry... he would have killed you if I hadn't done it..." she sobbed. He said nothing. He couldn't say anything, being to scared and fearing for her. Also what could he say? She had just been forced to molest him to save his life. He didn't know what that meant but he knew that it had hurt her. Hr knew who_ he_ was too, her father had made her do it.

As Erik held her he silently vowed to himself that he would kill this man someday.

He didn't know when.

He didn't know how.

But he would kill that man someday.


End file.
